Transparent Interconnection of Lots of Links (TRILL) is a Layer 2 network standard recommended by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) and is a type of routing protocol based on link state calculation on a Layer 2 network. On a TRILL network, each Router Bridge (RB) device interacts with other RB devices on the network by using a Hello (Hello) packet. Moreover, one RB is selected as a Designated Router Bridge (DRB), which is responsible for completing such functions as Appointed Forwarder (AF) and Designated Virtual Local Area Network (Designated VLAN) by sending the Hello packet. Like other routing protocols, the TRILL protocol also regularly performs neighbor discovery and maintains a neighbor relationship on a link by using the Hello packet.
With continuous expansion of TRILL applications on the TRILL network, the Hello packet may carry multiple pieces of Type, Length, and Value (TLV) information, such as enabled-VLANs sub-TLV information, appointed forwarders sub-TLV information, and TRILL neighbor TLV information. As the Hello packet carries an increasing amount of information, network bandwidth occupied to send the Hello packet on the TRILL network grows larger, and available bandwidth for other service packets becomes smaller, thereby severely affecting normal sending of service packets on the TRILL network.